


puer et puella

by lolwhat (JkWriter)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/lolwhat
Summary: zoe works at a coffee shop





	puer et puella

Zoe Murphy hadn’t gotten a job because she wanted to but rather because the only other option would have been dealing with Connor and Evan’s heart eyes every day after school. Now don’t get her wrong, she loved both of the immensely as they completed each other and worked together in ways she still didn’t understand, she just wasn’t used to her brother or best friend being so affectionate with each other. They had always been close, but it was mostly due to her influence. She spent one summer away in California and came home to them making out in the basement, things hadn’t been the same since (in a good way, she promises). 

Since Zoe didn’t want to see that like ever again, she decided to spend her weekdays contributing the capitalism and got a job at a small, independent coffee shop near her house. it was close enough that she could walk there after getting home from school and it was usually slow enough, she could do her homework behind the counter. Overall it wasn’t a bad situation: she had started getting her homework done in a timely manner, earned eight dollars an hour plus tips, and got to take home a free latte after every shift. Every Wednesday Connor and Evan would walk her to work, have a coffee date and look frustratingly in love, and then walk her home at the end of the night. She appreciated the gesture it proved they weren’t going to completely forget her like she had worried about when they first got together but seeing them happy and in love made Zoe wish she hadn’t broken up Jake Dillinger. He wasn’t a complete jerk, but he also hadn’t been what Zoe was looking for. Still, she was lonely, and Connor and Evan’s companionship only went so far. 

It was a Wednesday and Connor and Evan had, once again, walked her to work. They spent the walk talking about Zoe’s upcoming band concert. Evan, as always, had listened to the music as soon as it was assigned and was asking questions about the technical aspects. Zoe both loved and hated how Connor was looking at Evan. 

“What time are you getting off?” Connor asked when they walked into Rudino’s Coffee House. Evan went and claimed their table while Connor followed Zoe to the counter.

“Nine. Megan’s coming in to close later.” Zoe replied. She opened the door to get behind the counter, letting Vivian out. 

“I went ahead and made their usual. Connor just has to pay. Also, Alana called, she’s running late.” 

“Alana’s late? It must be a sign of the apocalypse.” Zoe handed the two pre-made drinks to Connor. “Thanks for making these, Viv. Have a nice night.” 

“You too, Murphy’s.” 

Zoe started to ring up the drinks when Connor spoke up. “Can you add a third? Kleinman is helping Evan and I work on our comp sci project and today was the only day he’s free so he’s meeting us here.”

“Kleinman? As in Evan’s friend Jared Kleinman?” 

“Yup.” 

“You’re buying him a drink.”

“As payment for keeping us from failing this project, yeah. It’s not anything fancy, just a black coffee. Also, could you write ‘Computer Gremlin’ on his cup?”

“Uh, sure I guess. Anything else?”

“Not right now.”

“Alright, $12.57.” 

While Zoe swiped Connor’s card, he put two dollars in the tip jar. She was pretty sure the cash had come from their dad’s wallet, but she never brought it up. If Larry noticed or cared, he would have said something long ago. 

“Thanks, Zo’. Have a nice shift.” Connor said and then he was gone. 

The afterschool rush hit before she got there. It would be another hour before there was any sort of rush, so Zoe opened her Latin textbook and got settled behind the counter. Alana came in, said some sort of greeting, and then went into the back to start prep for the next morning shift while Zoe made drinks for the few customers that came in after that. She was halfway through her homework when Jared Kleinman sauntered up to the calendar. Twelve-year-old Zoe Murphy who thought Jared was the coolest person in the world was screaming. She shut up twelve-year-old Zoe and stood up to greet Jared.

“Hey, there little Murphy,” Jared said. 

“Hello, Jared. How may I help you?” 

“What kind of weird coffee can I get here?”

“It’s a coffee shop, I can pretty much make anything you want. Cappuccino mixed with tea, plain hot water, a cup of used coffee grounds. Anything you desire, I can provide. Wow, that came out wrong. Okay, I’m going to stop talking now.” Zoe mentally berated herself. She never stumbled over sentences like this. 

“Awesome, I’ll take a peppermint latte.” 

“Not exactly weird, but sure.” 

“While the cup of used coffee grounds is tempting, I prefer my common white girl drink.”

“Oh? Am I a common white girl then?”

“Let’s see…Likes lattes, has a white picket fence around her house, regularly wears leggings and uggs…I’d say yes.” 

“I feel like I should be offended right now.” 

“Am I too charming for you to be offended?” 

“Try too annoying. Your latte is $5.07.” 

“I’m wounded.” Jared handed over a twenty. 

“Good.” She handed back his change. 

“I’ll try not to be too annoying next time.” 

“Yeah, sure you will.” Zoe turned away and pretended to be busy. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jared drop something in the tip jar. He didn’t go back to Connor and Evan but instead called goodbye and left through the front door. She waited until his car was out of the parking lot to check what he dropped in the tip jar. 

It wasn’t trash like she had been expecting but a ten-dollar bill with a sticky note stuck to it. 

_I promise I won’t be annoying next time. Maybe._  
919-xxx-xxxx  
p.s. Connor said peppermint is your favorite. Hope you enjoy. 

The latte was still sitting in front of the register. 

“Oh my god.”

“Something wrong?” Alana asked from beside her. Zoe jumped and hid the note.

“Nope. Everything is fine. A-okay. I’m going to take my break now. Bye!” 

Zoe grabbed the latte quickly made her way into the back. Alana could run the counter for a bit. Besides, Zoe had to figure out how to text Jared.

\---

“Do you think she bought the comp sci story? What if Jared messes this up? I’ve never set up two of my friends before what if I mess this up?”

“Relax. Zoe had a crush on Jared in middle school, it’s gonna go fine.” 

“I still think Jared is gonna mess something up.” 

“Then we’ll kill him.”

“Connor, no.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol we'll see how long I can keep this up


End file.
